Midnight Visiter
by orero
Summary: Sung in bed when something wakes her up. Someone is at her house when she is there alone.


I don't own Sonny With a Chance  


* * *

The loud knock at the door woke me from my peaceful slumber. The clock read 3:29, so I assume it was part of my dream that woke me up-KNOCK!-nope not my dream. Admittedly I should have been more scared at this point, but after a day of filming and rehearsing and dealing with Chad (and the feelings that come along with dealing with Chad), you would have been pretty worn out too. Not to mention, if someone were to break into my house, they probably wouldn't have been nice enough to knock (though I didn't think of that until later on) So the knocking persisted.

I got to the door and finally some sense kicked into me, before I opened it I check to see who it was. Smart move, I know. But it was too dark for me to see, so instead I called out to them.

"Who is it?" I said, my voice still groggy.

Silence.

"Anyone there?" I said, fear made my voice clearer.

More silence.

I was really scared now. Who would just knock on the door and leave? Some creepy fan? I don't know, but right now I did not feel safe staying the rest of the night by myself.

Now I was faced with a new set of questions, who could I call? Tawni was out of town, visiting Europe with her new boy-toy, so she was out. Grady and Nico, while they are awesome people, wouldn't fare well against any ill-intended perpetrators out there. So no thank you to them. Than it hit me, Zora!

She was crafty. And well versed in some sort of crazy martial arts thing. She told me once, but I forgot it. I found her in my phone and pushed send, but quickly hung up. I remembered that she, too, was out of town, and would be no help in this situation. That left only one person and no matter how much I hated it, I hated this feeling of being in danger more. I dialed his number and tried not to think of all the negative consequences as his phone rang.

"Hello?" his voice rang through the phone telling me I was no longer alone in my house, even though I really was. Just his voice relaxed me.

"Hi, Chad?"

"Hey Sonny, what's up? Why are you calling me this late?" He sounded awake, too awake, for this time of day.

"Umm, yeah would it be too much to ask if you came over here and helped me with a problem."

He chuckled, "I always knew you had a thing for me. I think I can help you out with your 'problem'" even though I couldn't see it, I'm sure he did the air quotes when he said problem.

"Chad, why are all men such disgusting pigs?" It was rhetorical, but leave it to Chad to answer anyway.

"Because women think they are better by not saying what they are thinking, which is why guys have a lot less drama."

"Whatever, Chad."

"What? You can't tell me you weren't thinking that when you said it."

"I can tell you that, and that is what I am saying. Anyway will you help me or not?"

"What is your problem?"

"I think someone is outside my house and it's really scaring me."

He laughed, not even a chuckle a full on laugh, what was wrong with this guy, "Yeah I'll be over in a couple minutes."

Not two minutes later and the knock was back at my door,

"Who is it?" I asked, hoping to hear that perfect voice on the other side.

"It's Chad! Open up before I decide I'm better off in my own bed." I did as he instructed and opened the door. There he was in all his Chadness glory, green plaid pajama pants with a brown robe to cover his bare chest. While his hair remained perfectly tamed, "I'm here."

He brushed past me and sat on the couch, waiting for me to fallow.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"Uhh…" His face turned a bright shade of red at this. "Well you see, I was at the store and.."

"In your pajamas?" I cut him off.

"Well, yes. And the store is right around the corner from here. So I just hopped in the car and drove over here."

"uh huh, and you didn't even bother to put a shirt on before going to the store? But you did comb your hair…" I wasn't buying the story.

"What? Are you mad that all the ladies at the store got to see this…" he waved his hand in front of his toned abs, "before you? Or just that they got to see them?"

"Please, anyone can look at you if they so please." _just not touch, _"I'm sure there are plenty of pictures of you at the beach, with the same amount of clothes on."

"But I'm so much better in real life than I am in pictures. Even you can't deny that one Munroe."

"Ah! Try me." I scoffed, and lied, at the same time.

"Right well, I'm here. And tired, so show me where I can-"

"No, not until you tell me how you got here so fast. I've been to your house before, so I know you live at least fifteen minutes away."

"Well I thought you were in danger so I rushed right over here."

"No, Chad even speeding it would still take about ten minutes. You got here in less than two." He mumbled something quietly, but I couldn't hear him.

"Uh? Chad, I couldn't understand that."

He sighed dramatically, "I said, I was already here when you called."

"What?"

"I came here earlier. Actually I was the one knocking on your door. I just, I got scared and left."

"Scared of what?"

"Rejection… Embarrassment… Restraining orders… You name it."

"What? Chad I'm confused and you aren't making very much sense."

"Well maybe it'll make more sense in the morning."

"No. I'm not going to sleep for a while, so you might as well just clarify it for me RIGHT NOW!" I practically shouted that last part.

"Diva!!!" Chad sang, laughing a little.

"Changing the subject!!" I replied in the same sing-song voice.

"Fine, I had a dream where you died, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to you. So I rushed right over here to make sure everything was okay. But once I got here and you were calling through the door, and I knew everything was fine and I was over reacting and that I couldn't properly explain to you why I was here so I turned and left. But that's when you called me asking me to come over."

I couldn't help it. I just started laughing.

"So… that's why I made up a story about going to the store. If you excuse me I would like to go home now. You obviously aren't in any danger so good night."

"No, Chad stay!" I protested.

"So you can laugh at my expense some more!? I don't think so, I'm sorry for my over protectiveness towards those I love, for scaring you, and now I'm sorry that I ever even cared. So good night."

"Chad wait!" I shouted and grabbed his arm. But I was expecting him to jerk back and didn't let go. "Stop," I said in a softer tone "let me explain."

"Fine, shoot." I stood up and looked him in the eye. There was no way I could properly explain this. So I didn't even try. I skipped the words, they wouldn't have been useful anyway. But I could still get creative with my lips, which would be so much more functional attached to his at this moment, which I have the power to make happen. So I did. I kissed him as if I was trying to make up for lost time, or I was going to get caught at any moment so I might as well soak the last few pleasurable moments out of this one right now. I kissed him like it was my first, and my last.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at you." I said when I broke away from him after a few minutes.

"Sonny."

"Yes?"

"Now you are the one making no sense." He kissed me again.

"No, I was laughing at your heartwarming actions, and your flustered explanations the whole situation. Which you were even laughing at, I might add. It was a burst of happiness, not a mocking laugh. But I could see how it would come across that way."

"Just shut up." He murmured, than kissed me again.

* * *

Okay so I wrote this because I was bored... and avoiding homework. It's not the best you've read and I acknowledge that. Now tell me how to make it better.


End file.
